


30天戀人未滿

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：其他AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以網路上流傳的30天戀人未滿的標題進行的創作。<br/>在這個AU，威廉是高中老師，而費爾席克最寶貝的弟弟：路爾就在威廉班上。<br/>簡單來說這算是家長與老師的戀愛故事～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1. 好像發現了可是說不出口

　　他本來只是為了路爾下周的非常規請假跑一趟導師辦公室，本來只是這樣。  
　　然後不經意的注意到路爾的導師正和隔壁座位的女導師有說有笑。  
　　「啊，是克魯克斯。威廉，你班上的喔！」門口附近一名老師幫忙叫喚聊天中的對方。他看著那男人抬起頭，彤紅色神采奕奕的雙眸轉過來。  
　　他緊張得吞了吞口水。  
　　


	2. Day 2. 無法阻止的言語

　　「學校科學館的頂樓是觀星社團公認的好場地。」他熱心的搖指那棟大樓。然後示意另一棟：「體育館的游泳池有標準泳道，當然淋浴間更衣室的配備也十分有水準，今年春天剛剛整修改建完成，假日時開放給一般民眾使用。」接著又指向圖書大樓，「還有視聽教室，音響配備一流，圖書館的影視藏書當然也很豐富。我從到這所學校任職以來一直都兼任圖書館的管理顧問。嗯，我的意思是……我們學校資源挺豐富的。」第一次，他有點期期艾艾的不曉得在這有些倉促尷尬的兩人沉默中得趕緊補充些什麼比較好，「還有足球場地的草皮一直都保養得好，傍晚坐在草地上可以仰望落日夕陽……都是些我覺得值得推薦的校舍硬體設備。我的意思是……克魯克斯先生……」  
　　


End file.
